Strength of Mind
by plshade
Summary: If a person dies, is that person really gone or does a part of them continue on.
1. Prologue

Title: Strength of Mind

Category: CC

Spoilers: Everything up to and including 'Departure'

Summary: If a person dies, is that person really gone or does a part of them continue on.

Disclaimer: This is a fictional story using characters and events that belong to the creators of Roswell. I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.

Author's note: The beginning of this story takes place shortly after "Departure" where Max is told that Tess killed Alex. Max sends everyone out and confronts Tess. She doesn't deny it and eventually confesses that Nasedo made a deal with Khivar. Max tells Tess to go, after which this story starts...

**Prologue **

_**Elsewhere**_

A male figure sat comfortably in the center of a dimly lit room. Multiple images the size of a small TV screen, floated in the air as they circled around him. Each image showed scenes of different events that centered around Max Evans and Liz Parker. With a wave of his hand, the images shifted from them to Michael Guerin and Maria Deluca, and shifted once more to Isabel Evans and Kyle Valenti.

He had seen many such images since coming to this place. More images of those people, including Alex Whitman, Amy Deluca, and Jim Valenti. Some of what he witnessed made him laugh, some made him angry but overall all, they made him sad. There was an overwhelming sense of missed opportunity in the faces that he saw. One face in particular made his heart ache.

The man sighed deeply and made a slashing movement with his arm. With that action, all the images disappeared except for one. In that single image was Max, standing in a chamber with a large crystalline object in the center. He was arguing with someone that could not seen. One the far wall was what looked like a clock that was counting down to zero.

"The Granolith Chamber," the man nodded to himself.

In the image, Max stopped and the scene moved away from him and centered on the large object. A small hand rested on the Granolith and reflected in the mirror-like surface, was an image of a girl. A girl by the name of Tess Harding.

"Now," the figure spoke just as the room went dark.

* * *

_**Roswell, New Mexico - 2001 **_

Max watched as Tess placed her hand on the Granolith. For an instant, there was an intense flash of bright light. When his eyes cleared, Max could see that Tess was now standing inside of the Granolith.

Suddenly Tess clutched her head and screamed from within the Granolith. The large crystalline structure then began to shake violently, and Tess was forcibly ejected from within the artifact. Max rushed to her to her side, worried not so much about her but about his unborn child that she carried. To his relief, the child appeared to be unharmed but Tess had blood trickling out of her ears and nose.

"Hey Max."

That voice shocked Max to the core and he slowly looked back up at the Granolith. There, standing inside the megalithic structure, was the last person that he had ever thought that he would see again. But before Max could utter a sound, multiple arcs of electricity began to crawl across the surface of the Granolith as it began to spin. It started slowly at first but gathered speed with each passing second.

There was a brief flash of orange light and both teenagers were thrown into the far wall. Max quickly scooped Tess up in his arms and carried her out of the chamber where he was met by...

"Isabel!"

"Max! What's happening?" she cried as the ground shook violently.

"It's the Granolith," Max panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked over his shoulder at the opening that led to the Granolith. "I don't know why but," Max turned back to his sister. "You won't believe who I just saw inside it!"

Isabel was taken back by the crazed look in her brother's eyes. "Who Max? Who did you see!"

Max shifted Tess around in his arms to get a better hold and tried to answer his sister but was cut off as a large explosion went off behind him.

Outside, Liz waited impatiently with Maria for Max and Isabel to exit the pod chamber. Kyle and Michael, who held Maria at his side, stared intently at the chamber entrance, concerned as to what was keeping the two siblings. Then the ground around them started to shake. Liz shared a worried look with Michael before bolting for the chamber entrance.

Another tremor rocked the area hard enough to send everyone sprawling to ground. Liz looked up from where she fell, not more that ten feet from the entrance, to find that the rock outcropping that housed the chamber, was being swallowed up in a ball of orange light.

Suddenly, there was no sound.

The ground no longer shook.

Kyle rushed to help Liz stand up as Michael held Maria tightly in his arms. All four stared dumbly at the ball of light as it slowly expanded in size.

Still, there was no sound.

Liz broke from Kyle and rushed forward, disappearing into the light. Kyle followed after her a second later, leaving Michael and Maria by themselves as the ball of light continued to grow in size.

"LIZ!" Maria screamed and tried to go after her best friend but was restrained by Michael, who wrapped his arms around the petite blonde. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Michael?"

Michael pressed a finger to her lips and was soon followed by his own lips. After placing a tender kiss upon Maria's quivering lips, Michael pushed her behind him, fully intending to protect the girl that had captured his heart. He then turned his attention back to the orange sphere that had swallowed up their friends. Extending his hand out, Michael focused all of his energy and lashed out at the expanding ball of light.

Nothing happened.

Again and again Michael tried to destroy the growing globe of light but everything he tried, failed to stop it. It was like there was nothing there for him to affect. That's when he felt it. An emptiness formed inside his very soul as he realized that both Max and Isabel were gone. He couldn't even feel Tess anymore.

When the light was less than a foot away, Michael accepted the inevitable. With a single tear running down his cheek, Michael turned around and took Maria into his arms. He could hear her muffled sobs as he closed his eyes.

Michael and Maria were dimly aware of the light washing over them and then nothing.

* * *

**_Roswell, New Mexico - 1999_ **

Liz watched as Alex walked away from her. Alex had basically, but amazingly, bullied the Sheriff into releasing them from jail. That was after she had told him everything about Isabel, Max and Michael. And, even though he didn't outright believe her, she was just glad that she no longer had any reason to lie to him.

Lying to Alex all this time was probably the worst thing that she had to do since the day she was shot. She had wished that she could have confided in him since the beginning, knowing that he could have made everything easier for her and Maria but Max and the others were too afraid. She could almost understand and that was what kept her from telling Alex.

'I believe that you believe, let's just leave it at that.'

That was what Alex told her when she asked if he believed what she had told him while in that jail cell. It was the trust that he had in her, that Liz treasured. The trust that she came very close to losing forever. Thinking about everything that had happened between her and Alex, Liz made a promise to herself that, starting tomorrow, she would make sure that Alex knew how much she valued his friendship.

With that thought in mind, Liz turned and headed for home.

Had Liz continued to watch her friend, she would have seen Alex suddenly being bathed in a nimbus of soft orange light before collapsing onto the ground. Less than two heartbeats later, Alex picked himself off the ground, dusted himself off and then continued walking home, as if nothing happened.


	2. Chapter One

  
Title: Strength of Mind   
  
Author: Shadowheart   
  
Category: CC   
  
Rating: R   
  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including 'Departure'   
  
Summary: If a person dies, is that person really gone or does a part of them continue on.   
  
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story using characters and events that belong to the creators of Roswell. I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
  


Chapter One

  
  
Liz crawled out of her bedroom window and onto the roof of the cafe. With a book clutched to her chest, she made her way to one of the chairs that were set up there and sat down. After carefully opening the book to a page that was book marked by a thin pen, Liz got comfortable and started writing unaware of what was happening in the street below.   
  


~:~

  
  
Max walked up to the Crashdown. He slowed to a stop along the side of the building and stared, for a second, at a ladder that led up to the roof over the diner. He was about to call up to Liz when he heard a familiar voice behind him.   
  
"Hey Max."   
  
Max turned around. "Alex, what are you doing here?"   
  
"Oh, I was just walking around," Alex answered with a shrug. "After the sheriff let us go, me and Liz split up and I headed home. Of course with everything on my mind, I knew I wouldn't get to sleep so I decided to see if Liz wanted to talk some more."   
  
"Talk?" Max asked, warily.   
  
Alex's gaze followed the ladder up the side of the building. "She told me everything."   
  
"She did?" Max's voice was neutral, not reflecting any emotion that he might be feeling. He watched Alex with a guarded expression.   
  
"Yes Max."   
  
Max took a deep breath and released it. "What are you going to do now?"   
  
"Me?" Alex looked back at Max in surprise.   
  
Max nodded.   
  
"Right now I don't know," Alex answered with a shrug. "I just need to think about things."   
  
"Alex-"   
  
"Don't," Alex interrupted with a shake of his head. "You obviously came here to check up on Liz, not me, so I'm just gonna take off."   
  
"But-"   
  
"Max," Alex cut him off. "I just wanted you to know that I know that you can make Liz very happy but at the same time, you could hurt her very much." Alex's eyes narrowed as he gave Max a pointed look. "If you do hurt her, I will hurt you."   
  
Then Alex started walking down the street, leaving Max standing by the side of the building. Alex paused and turned back to Max, sporting a half smile. "Oh hey, could you tell Isabel that I'm sorry about what I said at the party. Thanks."   
  
Max just stared, dumbfounded, at the retreating form of an Alex Whitman that he didn't know.   
  


~:~

  
  
Liz paused in her writing and cocked her head to the side, thinking that she had heard people talking.   
  
She put the pen in her journal to mark the page and closed the book. She set that off to the side, got up and made her way to the edge of the roof. Looking down, she saw a familiar person looking off in the distance.   
  
"Max?"   
  
The dark haired young looked up at her. His face wore a troubled expression but that soon gave way to a shy smile that never failed to make her heart skip a beat.   
  
"Liz," Max whispered. "Can I come up?"   
  
"Yeah. Sure."   
  
Liz backed away from the edge of the roof, watching Max as he climbed up the fire escape and stepped over the ledge. There was a guarded look in his face and that was when she realized that, somehow, Max knew that she had told Alex about his alien heritage.   
  
"Max," Liz breathed, taking a half step closer. "I'm sorry but -"   
  
"I know," Max cut her off. "I'm sure it was necessary to tell Alex but I hope you realize that this will complicate matters. That Isabel and Michael will be upset that yet another 'human' knows about us."   
  
"I know but please trust me Max. They have nothing to worry about because Alex won't tell anyone." Liz spoke with conviction.   
  
"I do trust you Liz," Max spoke softly as he unconsciously took a half step towards her. "But you do know that Michael and Isabel will not exactly be thrilled with what you did." Then Max remembered his conversation with Isabel about Alex as they waited outside the police station. His sister had wanted Alex to know about them. She believe that they might be better off if Alex was included in the group.   
  
"Well, Michael will be angry anyway," Max amended dryly..   
  
"Max?"   
  
Liz's softly spoken question brought Max back to the present. "Sorry, I was just thinking about Isabel." At Liz's confused look, Max continued. "After you were arrested, we waited for you two outside the station. When everyone else was released except you and Alex, we got worried. That's when she told me that she thought that it would be a good idea to tell Alex."   
  
"Really?" Liz exclaimed out loud.   
  
A panicked look came over Liz as she remembered what time it was and deftly stuck her head inside her room, listening for any signs that her parents had heard her. When none came, Liz breathed a sigh of relief. She pulled herself out of the window and faced Max, who was sporting a small smile.   
  
Liz glared at Max, daring him to laugh but then spoke in a soft voice. "She really said that?"   
  
Max just nodded.   
  
"Now what Alex was telling me about Isabel trying to 'seduce' him in order to find out what he told the Sheriff makes sense," Liz said with a thoughtful look.   
  
"Seduce?" Max asked darkly, preparing to come to his sisters defense.   
  
"No Max," Liz tried to calm him down. "That's only what Alex thought was happening but what if she was actually trying to tell him about you guys herself?"   
  
Max closed his eyes and sighed. "I don't know. I probably should go talk to her." Max started to leave when Liz latched onto his arm.   
  
"You don't have to go right now."   
  
"I don't?" Max looked down at Liz's upturned face. Her warm eyes holding a pool of desire and want. That very same expression that he found in Liz's face was soon duplicated, unconsciously, on his own.   
  
Liz caught that look and moved closer to Max. "No."   
  
Max closed the remaining inches between them. "If I don't then everything will change. We will change."   
  
"I know," Liz breathed.   
  
Both leaned in and just before their lips touched, Max froze as Alex's words came back to him. 'If you do hurt her, I will hurt you.'   
  
"Max?" Liz looked up at him with eyes full of concern and worry.   
  
_ I would never hurt Liz. _ Max smiled tenderly at Liz which she returned shyly. Then Max raised both hands to her forehead and, with his fingers, lightly traced her hairline starting from the top of her head and followed down the sides where he stopped. He held her face in his hands and with a gentle tug, he brought her closer. He lightly brushed his lips against hers twice before giving in to a kiss both were desperate for. A kiss that conveyed several emotions between them including a longing that both felt deep in their hearts. After what felt like an eternity of bliss, Max pulled back slowly, gazing into Liz's hooded eyes.   
  
"I should go," Max said softly.   
  
Liz could only nod her head and watched as Max carefully made his way to the fire escape. He climbed over the edge, giving her one last smile before disappearing down the side of the building.   
  
With a sigh, Liz fell backwards into the chair she was sitting in before. Her fingers lightly traced her lips as she replayed that kiss over and over in her mind.   
  


~:~

  
  
Max was walking on cloud nine as he approached the front door of his home. He had finally kissed Liz Parker and it was better than he thought it would be.   
  
"Max."   
  
Jumping at the sound of his name, Max was pulled from his memories and warily watched as a familiar person stepped out of the shadows.   
  
"Michael," Max breathed a sigh of relief but then tensed as the look on his friend's face came into view. Michael was livid. "What happened?"   
  
"Whitman," was Michael's terse reply. "He hit me."   
  
Max was stunned. "What? Why?"   
  
"Just let me in, will ya," Michael said as he turned to go back around the house, in the direction of Max's bedroom window.   
  
Max paused at the door for a second before heading in. he made his way through the house undisturbed until he reached his room. There he was met by his sister, who was dressed for bed.   
  
"Well? What happened with Alex and Liz?" Isabel demanded.   
  
Too tired to argue, Max simply gestured for her to enter his room and followed her in. He then moved to his window and opened it, letting Michael in.   
  
Isabel briefly raised an eyebrow at Michael's presence before turning to her brother. "I'm waiting."   
  
Max sat on his bed, sighing. "Liz told Alex about us."   
  
"What?!" Michael exclaimed.   
  
Isabel sat down heavily, next to her brother. Her expression was one of shock mixed with a little hope. "How did he take it?"   
  
"More importantly, who has he told," Michael stated.   
  
"It'll be okay," Max tried to placate his friend.   
  
"Okay?" Michael shot to his feet and began pacing. "It is NOT okay Max. First Liz, then Maria, and now Alex. Who's next? Are you gonna take an ad out in the paper?"   
  
"Calm down Michael," Max began.   
  
"No!" Michael cut him off. "Too many people know about us. Maybe it's time to leave."   
  
"Stop it Michael!" Isabel spoke up. "We are not leaving."   
  
"Isabel's right," Max stood up and walked to his window. "After everything that's happened lately, leaving would only draw more attention to us."   
  
Michael just threw his hands up in the air. "Fine but if Whitman hits me again I'll-"   
  
"Wait!" Isabel interrupted. "What do you mean, hits you again?"   
  
"Nothing." Michael grumbled.   
  
"Michael!"   
  
"Look Isabel," Michael turned to the blonde. "It was nothing, okay?"   
  
"It must've been more than 'nothing' if Alex hit you." Isabel glared at Michael, feeling the need to defend Alex.   
  
Michael just shrugged and turned away. "I bumped into Alex on the way here. He told me that I better not hurt Maria. I blew him off and then he clocked me."   
  
'If you do hurt her, I will hurt you.' Max froze, then asked in a distant voice. "What did he do then?"   
  
"He just turned and walked away."   
  
Isabel was watching her brother intensely. She saw him pale slightly when Michael mentioned hurting Maria. "Max, what is it?"   
  
"It's just that," Max began. "When I went to see Liz, Alex was there."   
  
"Did he hit you too?" Michael asked.   
  
"No," Max answered with a shake of his head. "But he did warn me against hurting Liz."   
  
"See Max, we shouldn't have gotten involved with these humans. All they cause is trouble." Michael fumed.   
  
"That doesn't make them our enemy," Isabel defended. "This could just be about Liz and Maria. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that Alex is deeply protective of them. He won't tell anyone about us"   
  
Both boys stared hard at Isabel, Michael wondering why she was defending the humans while Max was wondering if his sister felt something more for Alex than friendship.   
  
"I agree with Isabel." Max held up one hand to forestall Michael's objection. "Liz also believes that Alex can be trusted so we will wait and see."   
  
"Whatever," Michael backed down with a grunt, knowing that this was one arguement that he wasn't going to win. "Can I?" he asked, motioning to the sleeping bag under the desk.   
  
"Sure."   
  
"Well, if you guys are going to sleep then I'm out of here." Isabel said before disappearing from the room.   
  
"Night Iz." Max called after her.   
  
Isabel breezed into her room and made a bee line for the school yearbook that was sitting by her bed. She flipped through the pages until she came to the one she was looking for.   
  
Climbing into bed with the book, Isabel looked at the picture of Alex Whitman. Despite her earlier defense of Alex, she had to admit that he was acting very different from who she had be watching the past couple of days. Wanting to know what was going on in his mind, Isabel decided to dream walk him again.   
  


~:~

_  
  
Isabel found herself standing in a long, dark hallway. She walked down the hall, coming to a stop in front of a metal door adorned with an old fashion doorknob.   
  
With a little hesitation, Isabel reached out to the doorknob and gently pulled. The door swung open easily revealing a dimly lit room. What light there was came from several computer screens lined against one wall, underneath what looked like a large, rectangular mirror. Below the screens, sat an impressive display of technology that looked like it came straight out of a sci fi movie.   
  
Set into an inclined surface was a series of smaller screens that displayed information that ranged from what looked like computer code to a very sophisticated diagram of the human body to other information that she didn't understand.   
  
Turning away, Isabel inspected the rest of the room. Against the back wall sat a plush couch but that was all. There was nothing else in the room. No hint to tell her what was going on. No clue as to where Alex was.   
  
Moving back to the mirror, she gazed at her reflection, her face highlighted by the soft blue light of the computer screens in front of her. Sighing heavily, she asked, "Where are you Alex?"   
  
As soon as the question left her lips, her image in the mirror faded away. In it's place, the school music room came into view. In the center of the room sat two chairs facing each other. Sitting in one chair was a dream version of herself while Alex sat in the other, playing his guitar.   
  
Isabel couldn't hear what Alex was playing but the dream version of her obviously liked it, judging from the wide smile on her face.   
  
"Hello Izzy."   
  
Isabel jumped at the sound of that voice. She whirled around to find.. "ALEX?!"   
  
Alex Whitman smiled mischievously as he raised a hand, showing her a small black box with a single red button. He pressed the button and the scene in the mirror disappeared to be replaced by her reflection.   
  
"I wondered when you were gonna try this again."   
  
"Again?" Isabel asked in confusion, then her eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute Alex, how did you know?"   
  
"You'll find out soon," Alex said with a small smile.   
  
Suddenly the whole room disappeared, leaving Isabel and Alex facing each other in a sea of gray nothingness. Then Alex too, began to fade away.   
  
"No Alex. Wait." Isabel said as she grabbed Alex's arm.   
  
In that brief second of contact, Isabel's world changed. She saw an intense flash of light. She heard the loud screech of a car's brakes being applied. Then she felt pain. Indescribable pain. It felt like her whole body hurt and it kept getting worse and worse until....   
_   


~:~

  
  
Isabel woke up in a cold sweat. She sat in her bed, shaking but unable to get rid of this feeling of dread she had. Fear gripped her heart when the soft sound of knocking came from her bedroom door. She was unable breathe, much less answer, as she watched it open slightly. Only when the familiar head of her brother popped in, was she able to release the breath she was unknowingly holding.   
  
"Isabel?"   
  
Max's concerned look calmed Isabel down to the point where she could think clearly again. "I'm okay Max."   
  
"Are you sure? I was getting a drink of water when I heard you yell," Max said, coming into the room.   
  
"Did I wake Mom and Dad?"   
  
"No, they're still asleep," Max answered. "So what happened?"   
  
"I just had a bad dream is all," Isabel looked confused. "At least I think so, I don't really remember."   
  
"What's this?" Max pointed to the book in her lap.   
  
Isabel looked down. surprised for a second before remembering, "Oh, my yearbook. I was thinking about dream walking Alex tonight but I must have fallen asleep."   
  
"Are you going to try?"   
  
"No, not tonight. I'm too tired," Isabel yawned.   
  
Max looked like he wanted to talk more but instead, gave her a smile. "All right. Night Isabel."   
  
"G'night Max."   
  
From deep in her mind, just before she fell asleep, Isabel thought she heard Alex say, "Sweet dreams."   
  


~:~

  
tbc 


	3. Chapter Two

Strength of Mind   
  
Category: CC   
  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including 'Departure'   
  
Summary: If a person dies, is that person really gone or does a part of them continue on.   
  
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story using characters and events that belong to the creators of Roswell. I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
  
****

**Chapter Two**   
  
The next morning found Max stretched out on his bed, fully awake as he stared blankly at the ceiling in his bedroom. Worry etched his features as he contemplated the ramifications of Alex knowing his, Isabel's, and Michael's secret.   
  
_'If you do hurt her, I will hurt you.'_   
  
Max remembered the unfriendly look in Alex's eyes and the dead certainty in Alex's voice. Both told Max that Alex believed that he could, and will, hurt Liz but that was something that he couldn't believe would happen. He would die before hurting Liz.   
  
The way Alex acted last night worried Max, especially after learning that he had hit Michael. That was two threats from Alex and he was worried that Isabel would be next. He wanted to keep an eye on his sister just in case she should run into Alex.   
  
Max looked down at the sleeping form of his friend, wrapped up in his sleeping bag. He reached for one of his pillows and threw it at his friend's slumbering form. "Michael.. Wake up."   
  
A loud snort erupted from within the sleeping bag and Michael sot up to a sitting position. A set of bleary eyes scanned the room before resting on Max.   
  
"Wha... What time is it?"   
  
"Early," came Max's terse reply.   
  
"Then why'd you wake me up, Maxwell?"   
  
"Because I need to go talk to Liz," Max growled. "So get up."   
  
Michael grumbled but did as Max wanted and was soon on his way home to get cleaned up and changed.   
  
:   
  
Isabel had lain in bed for the past couple of minutes, half-listening to Max wake Michael up. The rest of her attention was focused on trying to remember the nightmare she had last night. It was frustrating for her to not be able to remember what felt like a very important dream. The only things that she faintly recalled was that it was dark where ever she was and that there was a sense of pain. A lot of it.   
  
That was the one thing she didn't tell Max that night.   
  
It was the pain that had woke her up   
  
After finding out last night that Liz had told Alex about them, she had planned to dream walk Alex. She needed to find out what he subconsciously thought of them, of her, so once she had got back to room, she climbed into bed with her yearbook, opened it up to Alex's picture and prepared to enter his dreams. At least that was the plan but instead, she ended up falling asleep.   
  
_I must've been more tired than I thought._   
  
Isabel slowly climbed out of bed and began to get ready for the day. The first thing on her agenda was to find Alex.   
  
:   
  
Liz was walking on cloud nine all morning. Even having to work an early shift at the beginning of the weekend couldn't wipe the dreamy smile that was plastered on her face. She was happy because of two things. One, she has her best friend, Alex, back in her life with no lies between them and two, Max had kissed her.   
  
Max had finally kissed her.   
  
Liz absently cleaned the counter as she replayed the kiss in her mind.   
  
"Liz?"   
  
The brunette turned to find a highly amused Maria, who just arrived for her shift watching her.   
  
"Babe," Maria chuckled. "You've got to come down from the cloud you're on. We've got hungry customers waiting to be fed and I'm not facing them all by myself."   
  
Liz looked around, surprised to find that the place was nearly filled. The look that she threw Maria was both shocked and contrite.   
  
"Sorry about that Maria," Liz grabbed a pad and pen as she headed for the nearest table in her section. "But not even a room full of alien crazed customers can dampen my day."   
  
"I can see that," Maria said as she watched from behind the counter as her friend went about her business with more than just a little bounce in her step. She hasn't seen Liz like this in a long while and was very happy to see her friend like this again. Liz positively glowed and even some of the more surly, morning customers looked a little bit happier after Liz had chatted with them before taking their order.   
  
After Liz gave all her orders to the cook, Maria cornered her by the pickup window.   
  
"Okay," Maria started off. "You're holding out on me and that's against the rules."   
  
Liz looked at her friend with a look of complete innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about Maria."   
  
"Something happened last night after the party and you're not sharing, girl friend" Maria gave Liz a pointed look. "And I know that you spent some time in jail with Alex so tell me what's going on."   
  
"Well first off, I told Alex everything that's been going on," Liz casually said as she filled up a salt shaker.   
  
"WHAT?"   
  
Everyone in the cafe looked at the two waitresses, especially at the blonde that had yelled who was now completely ignoring her audience as she dragged the brunette into the back room.   
  
"Are you telling me that Alex knows about Michael, Max, and Isabel? About them being..." Maria paused to make sure that Jose wasn't listening to them. "Czechoslovakians?"   
  
Liz was so shocked to see the hopeful look on Maria's face, all she could do was nod her head.   
  
"Oh Thank God!" Maria exclaimed. "What did he say? How did he take it?"   
  
"Truthfully, I don't think that he really believed me. It may take a few demonstrations from one of them to make him accept it. One good thing though, Alex is willing to be our friend again."   
  
"I'm glad to hear that," the blonde said with a smile. "I really missed him being around."   
  
Just then Liz's father poked his head inside the door. "You better get out here girls. These people are not gonna serve themselves."   
  
"Okay, Dad." Liz answered her father. "We're coming out."   
  
Her father nodded his head and then let the door close behind him. Both girls left the back room and went to the pick up window, grabbing the food sitting there and delivered it to the waiting customers. Liz took another order and gave it to the cook, not noticing that Maria followed her.   
  
"Maria!" Liz jumped when she turned around, startled to find her friend standing right behind her.   
  
"Sorry but you still haven't said what's got you in such a good mood and even though I'm happy that we have Alex back, I'm willing to bet that something else happened."   
  
Liz gave her friend an exasperated look before quickly gave Maria a brief summary of what had happened after she and Alex were released from jail, including her late night visitor.   
  
That caused Maria to squeal in delight for her friends happiness, once again drawing strange looks from the customers near them.   
  
"You have to tell me everything," Maria demanded.   
  
Liz smirked, "What about you? I know you disappeared with Michael at the party. How was your night?"   
  
"Don't get me started on HIM," Maria stated emphatically, her previous happy look was quickly replaced by a sour one. "I swear, sometimes I just want to string him up by his-"   
  
"MARIA?!"   
  
"- feet," Maria finished with a smirk. "Get your head out of the gutter, babe."   
  
And with that, Maria went back to work. Liz chuckled softly and then followed her friend's lead as she moved to take the order of the couple that had just sat down in her section.   
  
:   
  
Isabel watched as her brother and Michael took off in his jeep. She knew where they were headed for and that was fine with her. She had bigger fish to fry, so to speak. Once they were out of sight, she quickly made her way through town, stopping at a house that she had never been to before.   
  
Along the way, Isabel had gone over everything that she had wanted to say to Alex but now that she was less than five feet from the front door, she was having second thoughts. Her worry over what Alex's opinion of her, Max , and Michael was beginning to shake her confidence.   
  
What is wrong with me? Isabel thought furiously to herself. It's just Alex.   
  
Isabel shook slightly as she tried to shrug off her anxiety. Once she got herself under control, she marched up to the front door and raised her hand to knock.   
  
"I wondered when you were gonna show up," a soft voice spoke behind her.   
  
"Alex!" Isabel jumped at the sound of his voice. Then she was hit by a..   
  
**Flash**   
  
_Alex Whitman smiled mischievously as he raised a hand, showing her a small black box with a single red button. He pressed the button and the scene in the mirror disappeared to be replaced by her reflection.   
  
"I wondered when you were gonna try this again."_   
  
**Flash**   
  
"Are you alright Isabel?"   
  
Isabel looked up at the concerned look in Alex's eyes. She gingerly shook her head, feeling disoriented. That flash caused a blinding pain to blossom in her mind and traveled throughout her body. The last thing she saw before passing out was the scared look on Alex's face.   
  
:   
  
Max and Michael rode to the Crashdown in silence. Isabel had decided to not go with them, stating that there was something that she had wanted to do first. Michael jumped out of the jeep as soon as they pulled up to the diner.   
  
"I can't believe that Liz told Alex the truth," Michael fumed. "I'm telling ya Max, we should leave right now."   
  
"We've had this discussion before Michael. We're staying here," Max explained patiently. "People will notice if we were to just drop everything now and disappear."   
  
"Whatever," Michael muttered as they entered the Crashdown.   
  
Both were surprised to find the place nearly packed. Only a few tables were empty so they moved to the one closest to the back. After sitting down, they were soon greeted by Liz and Maria.   
  
"Hey," Liz said softly, smiling sweetly at Max.   
  
"Hey," Max returned. "Do you have a few minutes? We need to talk."   
  
Liz looked curious. "Sure. Hey Maria," she called to her friend. "Can you cover for me for a moment?"   
  
"Okay," Maria replied absently as she watched Michael sit in an empty booth, ignoring her. "Whatever," she muttered with a soft snort, then her cell phone started ringing.   
  
Liz followed Max over to the booth occupied by Michael. "What's going on Max?"   
  
"Have you talked to Alex today?"   
  
"No," Liz answered. "Why?"   
  
Max started to speak when a shout interrupted him.   
  
"Max!"   
  
All three turned to Maria as she rushed over to them, holding her cell.   
  
"Alex called. there's something wrong with your sister."   
  
"What!" Max shot up from his seat.   
  
"Where are they!" Michael demanded.   
  
Irritation flashed in Maria's eyes for a second before turning to look at Max. "He said that they would meet you at your house."   
  
Max raced out of the cafe with Michael hot on his heels, leaving both girls standing there.   
  
"What's going on Maria?" Liz asked   
  
"I wish I knew."   
  
:   
  
Max burst into his home, calling his sister's name. He saw her lying on the couch and immediately went to her side, carefully checking her over.   
  
Michael was the next one through the door. the first thing he saw was Alex standing over Max and Isabel. He grabbed Alex by the front of his shirt and shoved him up against the wall.   
  
"What did you do?!"   
  
Alex winced in pain but kept it from registering in his voice. "I didn't do anything," Alex grated out as he roughly pushed Michael away from him. "She came over to my house this morning. When I saw her, she collapsed in pain and then fainted."   
  
"We don't faint," Michael stated defensively.   
  
"You don't think either." Alex retorted then turned to Max. "How is she?"   
  
Max remained quiet for a moment until he finished his examination. "Well there's nothing physically wrong that I could tell. What exactly happened?"   
  
"Well I went for a walk this morning," Alex began. "I was on my way back home when I saw Isabel standing at my front door. She seemed to be lost in her thoughts and when I finally got her attention, she looked at me, said my name and then lost her balance. I managed to grab her before she fell and set her down on the steps. When I asked her what was wrong, she fainted. That's when I brought her over here in my parent's car."   
  
"I knew you did something to Isabel." Michael took a threatening step toward Alex.   
  
"Stop it!" a weak voice called out.   
  
The boys turned back to the couch to find Isabel struggling to sit up. Max made his way to her side but was cut off by Alex who knelt down by her.   
  
"Are you okay Isabel?" Alex asked tenderly while laying a supporting hand on the middle of her back.   
  
"Alex?" Isabel shot him a dazed look. "I was coming to see you."   
  
"I know, but you fainted on my doorstep."   
  
"I did?" Isabel questioned Alex, who nodded in response. "But I don't faint."   
  
Alex chuckled softly. "So I'm told but you did anyway."   
  
Max watched silently as Isabel calmly talked to Alex as he absently rubbed her back. Both seemed very comfortable in each others presence, even to the point where Isabel had relaxed considerably and was unconsciously leaning back onto Alex's hand. This caused Max to share a surprised look with Michael.   
  
Suddenly Isabel inhaled sharply, drawing everyone's attention to her. Alex immediately began asking what was wrong as Isabel pulled away slightly.   
  
"I'm okay Alex," Isabel answered and then shot Max a look. "I just remembered something that I'd forgotten about."   
  
Max understood what his sister meant. "Why don't you let me check, just to make sure."   
  
Alex left Isabel's side, missing the brief look of disappointment on her face when he removed his hand from her back. Max didn't. In fact he also didn't miss the confusion that registered in her eyes either as he took Alex's place.   
  
"How do you feel?" Max asked, placing one hand on her forehead and the other on the back of her head. He then looked into her eyes, lightly making a connection.   
  
"Fine," Isabel replied. "Just a little light-headed."   
  
Max concentrated on her head first, feeling around for anything that might be out of the ordinary. Finding nothing, he proceeded through the rest of her body until he was satisfied.   
  
"Well I can't find anything wrong except that you are tired. Did you get any sleep last night after-"   
  
"No!" Isabel said sharply, throwing a nervous look at Alex.   
  
"Alex," Michael spoke up, drawing the young musician's attention. "Isabel is fine so I think its time for you to go."   
  
"Michael," Max warned.   
  
"What?"   
  
Alex chuckled, shaking his head as he headed for the front door. "It's alright Max. I gotta get going anyway besides I know that deep down inside, Michael is just a big pussycat."   
  
Michael's face darkened and he moved to go after Alex when Max reached out and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder, stopping him.   
  
"Alex!" Isabel called out as he headed for the door. "Thanks for bringing me home."   
  
"You're welcome," was his reply as he disappeared out the door.   
  
When the door shut, Max turned back to his sister.   
  
"About what you said earlier, you remember your nightmare?" Max asked.   
  
"What nightmare?" Michael demanded.   
  
"Iz had a nightmare last night after you went to sleep. At the time she couldn't remember it," Max told Michael and then he turned back to Isabel. "But now you do?"   
  
"Yes and no."   
  
"What do you mean?" Max sat down next to her.   
  
"It wasn't a nightmare. It was a dream walk."   
  
"You dream walked Alex, didn't you," Max asked   
  
Isabel nodded. She then preceded to tell them how she had found herself in a dark room. She told them about how she could see Alex in another room, playing his guitar to a dream version of herself. Then Alex was in the same room as her and more importantly, he knew she was there.   
  
"Wait, he saw you?" Max interrupted.   
  
"Yeah, he did."   
  
"How is that possible?" Michael questioned.   
  
"I don't know but he also knew that it wasn't the first time I've walked him," Isabel stated. "And when I touched him, I felt like my whole body was being crushed."   
  
"And that's when you screamed and woke up."   
  
"Uh huh."   
  
The three quietly mulled the possible ramifications of the dream walk over in their minds. Each was worried about this turn of events for slightly different reasons.   
  
Isabel found herself more concerned about Alex than herself. Especially how he knew that she was in his dreams. And about the pain that she had felt when she touched him because a voice deep inside of her told her that the pain belonged to Alex.   
  
Michael was thinking about what to have ready for when they would have to leave Roswell if the Sheriff, or worse the FBI, found out about them because of Alex. All it would take was one slip and they would find themselves on the run from the government.   
  
Max was worried most all for his life and those that he cared about. Liz, Isabel, Michael, his parents, Maria, and finally Alex. What would the future hold now that three humans knew their secret. Not only did he have to think about Isabel and Michael when he made decisions, now he had to include their human friends. He now had the responsibility for five other people to look out for instead of two.   
  
:   
  
Alex walked down the steps and over to his parent's car. He calmly opened the door and climbed in.   
  
"I suppose that went well," Alex said.   
  
( _It definitely could've been worse._ )   
  
Alex shrugged and gave the Evans' house one last look before starting up the car and driving off.   
  
:


	4. Chapter Three

Strength of Mind   
  
Category: CC   
  
Spoilers: Everything up to and including 'Departure'   
  
Summary: If a person dies, is that person really gone or does a part of them continue on.   
  
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story using characters and events that belong to the creators of Roswell. I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
  


**Chapter 3 **

  
  
Inside the Evan's home, the alien trio loitered around the living room, each occupied with their own thoughts. Finally it became too much for Michael and he headed for the door.   
  
"I'm out of here."   
  
"Michael?" Isabel called out, following after him with Max at her side.   
  
"What," Michael demanded, yanking the door open.   
  
"Where are you going?" Max asked.   
  
"Out."   
  
Then Michael left them standing just inside the door as he headed down the sidewalk. Isabel turned to Max, worry etched in her features.   
  
"You better follow him Max," Isabel stated.   
  
"You're probably right." Max sighed, then noticed his sister sway slightly. "Are you going to be alright?"   
  
"Yeah," Isabel smiled wanly. "but I think I'll go take a nap."   
  
"Okay, I'll be back soon," Max said as he left.   
  
Isabel watched as Max caught up with Michael, guiding him to the jeep. As soon as they were on their way, she closed the front door and headed for her room.   
  


:::::

  
  
"Michael," Max shouted. "Wait up."   
  
"What," Michael asked, impatiently.   
  
"C'mon, lets go for a ride." Max said.   
  
Michael reluctantly climbed into the jeep. After he was settled in, Max started it up and took off. They rode in silence for a short time until Michael broke the quiet.   
  
"Well?"   
  
Max glanced over at his friend. "Well what?"   
  
Michael just looked pointedly at Max until finally his friend sighed and caved.   
  
"I want you to promise that you'll leave Alex alone."   
  
"What?!" Michael exploded. "There is no way that I'm gonna do that, especially after what he did to Isabel."   
  
"Yes you are Michael," Max pressed on. "As far as Isabel is concerned, until we actually have concrete proof that you're right about him having caused Isabel to faint or whatever happened, we will trust the girl's opinion of him, and that includes Isabel."   
  
Michael snorted.   
  
"What now," Max wearily asked.   
  
"How do you know that Alex isn't influencing her?"   
  
Max pulled over to the side of the street, then turned and stared in shock at Michael. "Okay, where the hell did you get an idea like that from."   
  
"Open your eyes Maxwell," Michael insisted. "Up until a couple of days ago, Isabel couldn't care less about Alex and then suddenly she's acting like-"   
  
"You and Maria?" Max interrupted.   
  
Michael scowled darkly. "No, more like you and Liz. You two are getting too close to the humans and it's clouding your judgment."   
  
"Now wait a minute here, you are just as close to Maria."   
  
"Not really," Michael stated. "and if it came down to it, I could leave her. Can you?"   
  
Michael jumped out of the jeep, not bothering to wait for an answer. Max just watched his friend walk down the street and disappear around the corner. "No I can't, Michael. And despite what you claim, I believe that you wouldn't be able to either."   
  


:::::

  
  
Isabel sat up on her bed and stretched, having just woke up from a short nap that completely wiped away the exhaustion that she felt earlier. She was suddenly startled when a sharp sound could be heard coming from direction of the kitchen. With quick movements, Isabel was soon standing inside the doorway that led to the kitchen. There she found her mother shuffling through the refrigerator.   
  
"Mom?"   
  
Diane Evans pulled her head from out of the refrigerator and looked at her daughter. "Oh, hey sweetie." Diane ducked inside once more and pulled away a second later with several small to medium sized plastic tubs in her arms. She carefully laid them out on the counter and started opening them up.   
  
"Honey," Diane began. "could you help me get supper ready for your father and brother?"   
  
"Sure Mom," Isabel replied, reaching for one of the containers. "When did you get home?"   
  
"Ohhh, about fifteen minutes ago I'd say." Diane answered as she pulled out a large bowl. "You looked so peaceful asleep, I didn't want to wake you up."   
  
Isabel smiled softly. It was times like this that her mother made it seem like she was just a normal teenager in a normal family. She was just pulling out a frying pan when her mother hit her with an unexpected question.   
  
"So, who's Alex?"   
  


:::::

  
  
Dinner that night was a strange event for Phillip Evans as he sat and watched his family. It was like watching a bizarre three person tennis match where the first player would hit the ball to the second player who would then hit it to the third player who would just send it right back to the first, like an endless loop.   
  
That was what it was like around the table. His wife would send Isabel an amused smirk which made their surprising subdued daughter blush faintly for some reason. That reaction would catch Max's attention, which looked like it confused his son as much as it did him. Then Max completed the circle by throwing a questioning glance at his mother, which Diane answered with an innocent expression before turning back to Isabel and starting the loop all over again.   
  
"So," Phillip spoke up, drawing the attention of all of his family. "Diane, how was your day?"   
  
Diane favored him with a gentle smile. "It was fine dear but," she briefly paused to look at Isabel. "do you know Alex Whitman?"   
  
"Mom!" Isabel hissed, the beginnings of a blush highlighting her cheeks.   
  
"Yes Isabel?" Diane asked pleasantly. "Was there something you wanted to say?"   
  
Isabel stared at her mother. She could see the annoying amusement that radiated in waves from the older woman. Ever since waking up from her nap, Isabel has stoically accepted her mother's teasing since the first time she asked about Alex, because as irritating as it was, Isabel secretly enjoyed the attention she was getting from her mother, even if it was at her own expense. It was times like this where she could almost believe that she were a normal teenager with a normal family.   
  
"Well I know the Whitmans and I'm somewhat familiar with their children." Phillip caught the twinkle in Diane's eyes as she watched her daughter so he turned to Isabel. "What's going on?"   
  
"Yes Isabel," Diane jumped in before Isabel could answer Phillip. "Please tell us, is there anything new in your life? Maybe a certain young man?"   
  
Isabel could not believe that her mother had just asked her that in front of her father. The faint blush from a few minutes ago now covered her entire face as Isabel shifted in her seat under the scrutinizing stares of both her parents until finally, she fled from the table. Max asked to be excused and followed after Isabel.   
  
Phillip glanced at his departing children but addressed his wife. "Okay, now what's going on."   
  
"Well," Diane leaned over the table, smiling mischievously. "I can't say for sure but it's possible that our daughter might like Alex."   
  
Phillip raised an eyebrow at this news but then frowned. "But I don't remember any of the Whitman's children being particularly athletic."   
  
"Now dear," Diane chided her husband. "You know that Isabel isn't that shallow despite the type of boys that our daughter has gone out with."   
  
"Sorry," Phillip was contrite. "I know that Isabel's not like that. So you really think that our little girl likes this Alex Whitman."   
  
"Yes I think so."   
  
Phillip then got up from the table, an eager expression forming on his face.   
  
Diane had not seen this look in a while but was very familiar with it. "Where are you doing?"   
  
"Oh, I'd just realized that I hadn't spoken to the Whitmans in some time so I was going to give them a call."   
  
Diane watched her husband leave the room and head for his den. Shaking her head, she picked up a couple of the dishes off the table and head for the kitchen. As she set the dishes down an bad thought entered her mind causing the sigh heavily.   
  
"Oh I hope Phillip doesn't cause any problems for Isabel and Alex."   
  


:::::

  
  
Isabel stormed into her bedroom, slamming her door shut behind her, only her door did not make the satisfactory boom that it should have. Looking back at her door, she found it being held half open by her brother.   
  
"What do you want Max?"   
  
Max moved into the room and firmly closed the door behind him. He then locked the door and turned around to face Isabel.   
  
"Is there something going on between you and Alex?"   
  
Isabel stared at her brother in disbelief. "No. Why would you think that?"   
  
Max shrugged. "Why did Mom ask you about a new guy. Why did she mentin Alex to Dad?"   
  
"That's just Mom teasing me about something I said earlier."   
  
"What was that?" Max asked.   
  
Isabel dropped down onto her bed. "I was taking a nap when she got home and apparently she heard me talk in my sleep."   
  
"What did she hear you say?"   
  
Isabel tried to pin Max with a dark glare but her brother wasn't affected. Finally she sighed in defeat and whispered, "She said that I moaned Alex's name."   
  
Max raised an eyebrow, his lips threatened to curl into a smile "Moaned?"   
  
"Her word. Not mine." Isabel stalked up to Max. "And if you want to leave this room with ALL of your parts still attached, you will promise never to repeat that to anyone."   
  
Max held up his hands in surrender as he slowly backed away. "Are you sure that there's nothing going on?"   
  
"Max," Isabel growled.   
  
"I'm gone," Max said as he unlocked her door and dashed out of her room.   
  
Isabel stared at her open door for a few moments before closing it and going back to sit on her bed, her brother's words echoing endlessly in her mind. She fell beck on her bed, knocking the forgotten yearbook from it's place near her pillow. Isabel pulled it to her and opened it up to the page that held Alex's picture.   
  
As her finger traced the outline of Alex's head, Max's earlier question came back to her.   
  
"Is there something going on between you and Alex?"   
  
Isabel took a deep breath and quietly answered, "I don't know."   
  


:::::

  
  
**Las Cruses, New Mexico**   
  
Alex stepped out from the passenger side of the car. Looking around, there was not much to see at night other than the lighted sign of the motel. On the other side of the car, Mr. Whitman emerged and looked at his son over the roof of the car.   
  
"We'll settle in for the night and tomorrow, why don't we get some breakfast before heading for the campus."   
  
"Sounds like a plan, Dad." Alex answered. "Thanks again for setting this up, even though it was at the last second."   
  
"It's no problem at all. I'm just happy to see you planning ahead for your future now, instead of waiting until you graduate."   
  
Alex just clapped his father on the back as he followed him to the motel.   
  
_( Yep, that's what we're doing, planning... To have a future I mean. )_   
  


:::::


End file.
